Firefight/Worldsoul
Bio Firefight, real name Jason Mathews, is a professional Gymnast, Track and Field athlete, and Martial Artist by day. Jason Mathews has good reason to flaunt his collection of 18 Olympic Gold Medals from all three pursuits. By night, he “puts his skills into practice” and dons a mask, becoming Firefight. As Firefight, he fights for the safety of people throughout the caribbean, and beyond, depending on where the Olympics are located. He always protects those in need, and works tirelessly to make the world a better place. His most notable accomplishments are: Performing a quintuple flip with 1440 degrees of rotation(4 twists) from a standing position, covering 100 yards in five seconds, and reaching 2000 feet in the air using only his legs. Abilities: Jason has no weapons other than his body and a pair of quick-fire pistols he seldom uses. He has the following abilities: * Health: 200(200 health) * Basic attack: Fire punch: Firefight punches his opponent so fast it makes them catch on fire. (Game stats:25 damage/hit+25 damage over 5 seconds, 4 rps, 2 meter range, infinite clip) * Secondary attack: Drop kick: Firefight drop kicks his opponent, knocking them back.(Game stats: a short range lunge attack that deals 75 damage and knocks the target back 2 meters. Your hitbox becomes inverted while using drop kick. 4 second cooldown) * Shift ability/ability 2: Leap: Firefight leaps high into the air, dodging whatever is beneath him.(Game stats: Moves 20 meters upward, 5 second cooldown.) * E ability/ability 1: Hip shot: Firefight pulls his quick-fire pistols out and fires a clip into a wide area in front of him.(Game stats: pulls a pair of pistols from the hip, dealing 10 damage a shot, with 30 shots in a wide area over 1 second. 7 second cooldown.) * Q ability/ultimate: Crash landing: Firefight leaps into the air, then crashes back down, knocking back all beneath him and severely damaging them.(Game stats: You jump up 20 meters and then crash into the area beneath you dealing 600-150 damage depending on distance traveled upward vertically and applying a knockback of 20 meters to all enemies caught within 15 meters of your landing sight. Cannot be used in places where you have less than 20 meters above you open. Deals 45 damage to you) * Passive: Gymnastic Prowess: Firefight's constant years of training his body to withstand the rigors of his various professions has paid off. he may now Springboard Jump and Air Dash ** Springboard Jump: Firefight can jump of vertical surfaces. he must be at angles to the surface to jump off it.(Game stats: This hero may jump off of any surface at an angle to him. ** Air Dash: Firefight has learned how to propel himself on thin air by using his prodigous reaction speed and leg strength.(Game stats: may press space while in the air to move in a straight line forward, changing direction based on crosshair. Cannot move down when using air dash without canceling it. May only activate air dash while in the air, and if canceled in air, cannot be activated until you hit the ground and take off again. You may use Leap during Air Jump, and Leap will extend height by the amount of vertical distance travelled. Air Dash will be canceled if you stop running.) ** Double Jump: Firefight's prodigous leg strength and reflexes allow him to jump while in the air. (Game stats: Firefight may jump in midair. using this resets air dash, and double jump may be used again if air dash, leap, or springboard jump is used.)(The difference between Using Double Jump and using Air Dash is that you must double jump before Air Dashing. Essentially, Air dash is the third jump.) Notes: * Firefight is a high-risk, high-gain assassin character. * Leap and Double jump into the air, then Air Dash into enemy lines. Drop Down or Crash Land, then Hip Shot a key target, and Leap away. * Fire punch and Drop kick are backup weapons. your primary attack will be your hip shot. * Firefight takes all of the advantages of being in the air from pharah, and crosses them with the ability to jump in and out of the sky like genji. The tradeoff is his lack of a decent ranged attack, however. * Crash landing should be used from the flight ceiling for maximum effect, as its damage is based on how far you fall. * Leap+Double Jump+Air dash is one of the most effective escape buttons there is. * Drop Kick is most often used to throw off opponent's aim while using Air Dash, as you can double jump to reset air dash. Voice Interactions: With Genji: * Genji: You are only a man. * Firefight: A man who can do more than you, Mr. Green Cyborg Ninja.